


Waiting for an Answer

by replicatortrash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Mild Language, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, he's a rude boy, imagining a sex act very briefly, it's Lore, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicatortrash/pseuds/replicatortrash
Summary: A request from DataSupremacy <3 "Reader + Lore fic, possibly set during their first 'date'?"Not much of a date, but Lore talks to the reader at Ten Forward and things go from there.
Relationships: Lore (Star Trek) & Reader, Lore (Star Trek)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Waiting for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DataSupremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataSupremacy/gifts).



“Wanna fuck?”

You were midway through a sip of something delicious, bubbling, and utterly strange that Guinan suggested and you choke on the bubbles when you hear the voice behind you. You don’t know if that question is addressing you or not, but you slowly turn around to assess your surroundings for the first time in the couple hours you’d been staring out the window into space. When you see that Ten Forward is much emptier than when you sat down, it’s clear you’re the only one he could be asking.

Lore holds your gaze, sitting in a chair at the next table. He’s close, close enough to hear his voice over the quiet music, but not so close he could reach out and touch you. You wonder how long he’s been sitting there. You clear your throat of the fizzy drink before replying, “what?”

He rolls his eyes comically with an exasperated wave of a hand, dismissing you outright.

You don’t know what to say to that. You look back down at your drink, wanting to take another sip for something to do, but you’re afraid he’d just say something else to make you choke you the second you did. Instead, you swirl the liquid in your glass as the bubbles dance across the surface. You’re safe in the bar, but you’re also not going to provoke him. In the silence, you wonder if he was serious or if he’s bored and just trying to get a rise out of you.

After a long stretch you hear his voice even quieter. “You heard me.” His voice has a gravely tone this time that isn’t quite sinister, but certainly ominous.

You’re surprised he’s interested. After all, according to rumor, he hasn’t said many favorable things about _organics_ since he came on board the Enterprise with his brother Data. He’s not at all like the Commander. He’s overly emotional, inconsistent, prone to tantrums. You had heard things about Lore, all kinds of dangerous things, but hadn’t met him yet. You never thought you would. And now it’s the middle of the night in the dimly lit bar and he’s sitting there like a coiled spring, hunched with intensity, staring at you with the stillness of a machine, but his expression is very human - curious, but unrelenting, waiting for an answer.

You’re even more surprised when you hear yourself whispering under your breath, “I don’t know.”

He obviously hears you. You should have expected he’d have superior hearing or maybe he just read your lips. He clears the distance between your tables in a step and is suddenly sitting across from you. A chair clatters in his wake, but he’s perfectly still again. Like a predator. He’s taller than you thought, all limbs and broad shoulders, and he eclipses your vision entirely. “How very human of you,” he croons, “it’s a simple question. A binary. Yes or no.”

You take a slow breath to calm your nerves. You’d been so lost in thought you didn’t notice the rest of the beta shift filter out. All of a sudden you’re very present, very aware of your body and your clammy hands, the heat at the back of your neck, the twist of the synthehol in your otherwise empty stomach.

Lore starts tapping his fingers impatiently and you finally look at his face again. He seems… annoyed, but he’s still sitting there. He’s obviously still interested and you can’t say that you’re not. The idea slips through your mind: his mouth on your throat, those long, pale fingers sliding into you and you feel your ears getting hot.

You abruptly break the silence, “I suppose it’s more complicated than a yes or no.” Irritation flashes across his face and he looks like he’s about to shout something, so you rush forward completing your thought, “when you ask a binary question about what I want, I’m not thinking about the linear moment where we’re sitting here. It’s not just what I want this second. I’m thinking about the near future, the possible future as well.” He scoffs and pushes his chair back to get up, but you place your hand on his before he stands and say, “the binary answer is no, but the human answer is not yet.”

Something about that is interesting to him. You’ve enticed him into a game, a debate. Instead of standing he leans back in the chair, sliding his hand out from beneath yours and crosses his arms across his chest. “So it’s a matter of time?” he leers down his nose at you.

“Not just time, but circumstance. You surprised me.”

He lets out a harsh laugh. “So you’re saying there’s a possible world in which you say yes… but this isn’t it? Or rather that I shouldn’t’ve surprised you? I should file a formal request? Fill out a form? How very fucking Starfleet of you. What if the form surprises you?”

Lore’s tone is absolutely mocking, but he’s being so melodramatic you can’t help but tease back, “no, a surprise is good. I like a surprise. I just need some time to think over my answer. I’d love to see what that form said...”

He shakes his head with a grimace and spits out, “this was a waste of time.”

“I didn’t think so,” you smile down into your drink.

He’s fed up and finally lays into it, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, getting into your space. “Of course you didn’t. You’re stuck on a goddamn starship in the most rigid, pathetic, boring life imaginable.”

You actually laugh out loud now even though he looks genuinely pissed.

He glances around the bar like he’s reminding himself he can’t just strangle you on the Starfleet flagship.

Hand to your heart, you smile at him with all the warmth you can project into one look. “I meant that it wasn’t a waste because I’m having a nice time.” And you mean it. You’d been sitting there feeling sorry for yourself after your shift, watching the stars go by, missing home, feeling alone in the universe. Now you’re flirting with someone so captivating it feels straight out a holonovel.

“What?” He flings his hand to the side, bumping the table with his elbow, sloshing your drink over the side. Neither of you notice. His face is incredulous as he repeats louder, “ _what?_ ” It’s a threat. A dare.

You look directly into his golden eyes. His gaze is so hot it’s like looking into a forge. You don’t feel afraid or threatened or any of the things you should probably feel around someone this erratic. You lick your lips and reply quietly, “you heard me.”

Lore’s over the table in an instant. He moves so fast you couldn’t have blinked before his lips crash into yours. It happens so quickly you don’t have time to gasp and you’re breathless, caught on the exhale. He doesn’t grab you or hold you in place. It’s not a demand, it’s just a kiss. But it’s a kiss like a firework going off right over your head, and you can feel the pressure from the explosion reverberate in your chest, the glittering of the sparks behind your eyes. You gently touch your hand to his cheek and the kiss softens. You breathe him in, your tongue teasing his lips and he deepens the kiss. You dimly realize he never asked your name and it doesn’t really matter. You can’t think of anything that matters except this one point of contact. Time seems to slow. All the thoughts of your day-to-day life or your faraway home are burned away by the fire of that kiss. The bar, the lights, the stars, the music all disappear into the urgent pressure between you. Somewhere far away down the long, empty hallway in your mind you see a door opening. You hear yourself moan quietly in the back of your throat as he breaks the kiss and it makes him grin like a madman.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first request I've done and it was really fun! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
